I need a hero
by cloverriot96
Summary: Akemi is horribly abused by her father. Will Seth be able to save her in time before she's completely ruined? I really suck at summaries! Rated M for violence, rape, language and possible lemons. RxR! Seth/OC


**Okay, so brand new story! Hehe I love Seth sooo much that I can't stop writing about him! Hope ya enjoy and review! ;)**

* * *

-Akemi's POV-

Another sharp pain struck across my face as my father punched my cheek. I gasped out in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"You lazy bitch! I told you I wanted the house clean!" My father roared in my ear, yanking me up by my hair.

"I did clean the house dad!" I choked out as his punch hit my stomach.

"No you didn't! If you cleaned the house the proper way, then a strand of hair wouldn't be on the floor you cunt!" He bellowed.

I braced myself for more pain. The worst kind came.

"I have to punish you the right way now, you stupid ugly worthless bitch." He growled in my ear. I froze.

"Please dad, not that kind of punishment! No, NO!" I screamed as he threw me on the counter, ripping my jeans and underwear as he went. He immediately thrust himself inside of me, grunting.

"This is what happens when you don't follow the rules whore." He hissed as he thrust.

I screamed out in agony as he hit a blind spot. I knew better than to hit him, as the punishment just got worse. Instead, I whimpered and screamed and felt guilty when I tightened around him. I couldn't help it- but the overwhelming guilt I felt was horrible. I felt gashes erupting on my sides as he dug his nails into me.

He jerked himself back out a few minutes later, causing me more pain. What was worse was he wasn't an alcoholic. He was completely sober while he abused me.

"Get lost." He spat, zipping his pants back up. I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I pulled back on my panties and jeans. I shoved my feet into a pair of shoes and took off into the night.

-Seth's POV-

I had phased two weeks ago and was still feeling a little… I don't know how to describe it. I hadn't been back to school yet- I didn't really see the importance of it.

I took my time walking on the beach since I hadn't really had much time to do so. It was there I smelled the blood.

I took off running in the direction of the scent where I came across a girl I had a couple of classes with. Akemi, I think her name was. She was sitting on a rock; her face badly bruised and little trickles of blood running down her legs- from her um… girl part. The blood had already stained right through her jeans and I could smell some one's semen on her. It really pissed me off.

Why was it when I looked at her that I suddenly felt a strong connection to her? I suddenly felt the need to protect her and comfort her. My heart ached at the sight of her pain- both physical and emotional. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty- she might've been the most gorgeous girl on the face of the planet, if it weren't for the bruises.

Her eye was swollen, as were her lips. There was a scratch on the side of her face. I could hear that her breathing was labored, as if someone had knocked the wind out of her- I could feel myself getting really pissed.

"Akemi?" I whispered. She froze and turned to face me.

"Seth Clearwater." She stated, her voice choked with tears. She immediately pulled her sweatshirt over her thighs and looked at me nervously.

"Who did this to you?" I was barely in control of my voice.

She said nothing as she hastily wiped the tears from her face. She lowered her head so that strands of her silky black hair covered her eye.

"Akemi, tell me who did this to you." I demanded, seriously loosing my temper.

"W-Why?" She cried.

My heart seized up in my chest. "Because I want to help you. I need you to tell me what happened and who did it."

She grimaced as more tears fell down her face. "My dad did. He punished me." She said nearly inaudible.

I felt a swell of hatred rise in my stomach for this man. I had to push my anger aside so that I could help this girl.

"You need to come with me. I'm going to get you help."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No! Please don't make me go to the hospital! If my dad found out or got a bill he would kill me for sure!" She wailed.

I felt nothing but pain for her, as she was in pain. I hadn't really known her that well in school, only that she was super nice and sweet and funny. We had been partners in some classes.

"I swear I won't take you to a doctor. I swear it. I'm gonna take you to someone who I know will take very good care of you." I promised her.

She looked at me suspiciously before reluctantly agreeing. I offered my hand to her and she timidly took it, her white hand shaking.

I led her to my car where I proceeded to drive her to Carlisle Cullen's house.

I could only hope that my new imprint would be okay again.

* * *

**A little sad, isn't it? Oh well, that's life I guess. Pretty please review for me because reviews make me ecstatic! I love you all!**

**xoxo,**

**cloverriot96**


End file.
